German Patent DE 4 231 244 C2 discloses an electric terminal which includes a terminal block for mounting rails which incorporates the principle of a block spring. The clamping force for the conductor is created by an elastic terminal leg which is bent into the box spring.
The actuating part in the form of a pusher, for opening, acts like a wedge which is pushed between the terminal leg and an abutment to lift the terminal leg away from the abutment and the clamped conductor. However, the known arrangement is intended only to have a single clamping point, and is designed largely for use on large circuit board cross sections in accordance with rail-mountable row terminals. Accordingly, the actuating part and the conductor entry are designed so they are spatially separated from one another.